


"Sorry, sweetie."

by sorcio



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, I only have one word for this and that word is PERIODT, RvB Pick 'n' Mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorcio/pseuds/sorcio
Summary: Dr Emily Grey meets up with an old friend.
Relationships: Emily Grey & The Counselor | Aiden Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: RvB Pick 'n' Mix, RvB hidden gems





	"Sorry, sweetie."

The heavy climate of war is bound to have its toll on the mental sanity of whoever has to endure it. Life as it was before becomes a mirage, and one's beliefs - one's entire character likely turn upside down. It's sad, but these things happen. Luckily for Dr Emily Grey, she merely had to overexaggerate a preexisting cheerful demeanour in order not to go entirely crazy, so this is easy for her. She greets the poor thing laying among corpses and junk from the crash with a big smile. 

  
"E-Emily?" the man emits feebly, he surely is in a lot of pain.

  
"Aiden, sweetie!" she chirps, nonchalantly sitting on the ground, gently wiping blood off his face. "What have you been up to?"

  
Yes, she and the Counselor are old friends, because why wouldn't they be?

  
"Not much." he responds semi-jokingly, lips dry from dehydration. He's dying, so he is more pleasant to be around. To him genocide genuinely is 'not much', anyway. Grey always felt a mix of pity and endearment for him. For her own good, she's only ever shown the endearment part. He's already pissed at how happy she's acting " _As you may have noticed_ , I cannot move."

  
"Ooh, I'd like to ask you about that! Your ship has crashed a few days ago already - from outside the atmosphere, too - and not only you're still alive, you had _me_ of all people find you?" her voice gets a higher pitch, it's like she's holding back from laughing hysterically "It looks like it's your lucky day!"

  
"Indeed." he grimaces, surrendering to that implied threat "But it's not me you came here for...What do you want to know?"

  
"WELL. When the ship crashed it fell right on Felix and Locus, but apparently they are not here anymore." her eyes sparkle with a sinister light, voice reaches a squealing level " _Have you seen them_?"

  
"N-no...I have not."

  
"Hm..." she stares down at him for a moment, pondering. He is anything but honest, yet it seems that he is telling the truth for once, so she starts explaining "Felix is dead; the Chairman has been apprehended and arrested; as for Locus...He changed sides suddenly, and helped the Reds and Blues activate the communication temple."

  
"Why are you telling me this?"

  
"Figured I could update you on the gossip like the good old days!" she chuckles "Remember when we had the Prey book?"

  
"I remember it fondly." he smiles softly "I'm glad we could make such a good portmanteau of our names."

  
"And everyone really thought we were going on dates while we were recording their every move instead!"

  
"That is typical. They would see the only thirteen year olds at med school bond and assume a romantic relationship." he rolls his eyes "It made for a good cover, at least."

  
"It did! You still have the cutest nose." she giggles, while reaching to lightly touch it "Boop!"

  
Price almost responds with a breathy laugh, but he interrupts himself with a groan of pain before he even starts. "I was actually reminded of our...Dates, when analyzing Locus."

  
"Oh! How so?"

  
"All his complaints about Felix made me think you would have found them interesting... _If you ever got to hear them, that is_." he smirks smugly. He really keeps thinking he's better than everybody even as he is about to die. 

  
Grey squints. She doesn't like being 'beaten' at finding this out, but she sure as hell will not fall for the cheap trick of having to put him back together just for some irrelevant - although juicy - information. 

  
"All the secrets about Carolina and Washington as well...Are about to be gone soon." he continues, trying to tempt her further.

  
"No they won't, you silly bean! I already found out all the information I need." she flutters her eyelashes in delight "But it's sweet of you to make that offer."

  
"I didn't mention any offer."

  
"Really? Because from what it sounds like you want me to keep you alive in exchange for your nice secrets..." she looks at him dead in the eyes, while picking up a big rock from the ground. He opens his eyes wide.

  
" _You wouldn't do that to a friend_."

  
"Sorry, sweetie." she gives a final smile to him "Washington and Carolina wouldn't be too happy about seeing you again. I'm sure you would rather get killed by your friend."

  
And with that, she lays the hit. 


End file.
